


Kiss From a Rose

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Other, Single dad Asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does fairy dust help the flowers grow?</p><p>Single dad Asahi is about to find  out when he finds a little surprise in a delivery of flowers to his little shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavender - Love at First sight, enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm heading out to a job interview so this is unbeta'd, hope you enjoy~

Ace Sunflowers, your typical flowershop in a medium sized town with maybe two others scattered about.  Above it is a small flat and below, a tattoo and body piercing parlor. The owner of the flower shop, one Azumane Asahi, exited with two children dressed in the blue and white uniforms of the elementary school, turned to face his assistant, Aone Takanobu.

“Aone, I’m going to drop Shouyou and Natsu off, I’ll grab coffee on the way back, do you want your usual?”

Aone nodded absentmindedly, face concentrated as he carefully arranged the plants that were displayed outside. Asahi set a bouquet down behind one of the pots and looked down to where his children were messing around with a ladybug on one of the broad leaves of a plant.

“I’ll be back in a bit then. Come on Shouyou, Natsu, it’s time for school!”

“Bye bye Ao-nii!”

“Bye bye Ao-niichan!”

The twins waved their goodbyes with both hands and Aone smiled back, the stone like nature of his face melting as he waved goodbye back. Asahi took each by the hand and they left the front of the store to head in the direction of the elementary school. It was a beautiful spring day and he couldn’t help but smile as Natsu chattered on about the dream she had the night before where a magical fairy had grown from the most beautiful flower and Shouyou interjected with his own about flying through the sky like a bird.

When they arrived at the gate, his little fourth graders tugged at his hands in unison, and as he had done for every day since their first day of kindergarten, he knelt down so they could press a kiss to either cheek.

“Have a good day at school, and behave! “

“Yes papa!” twin smiles to rival the sun beamed up at him as they took off hand in hand for the schoolyard. Asahi stood and dusted off his pants, watching them go with a fond smile. Heading back to the flower shop, he picked up the bundle of flowers left behind the pot before heading down to the café a few shops down from his own.

The Roost was a lively place, current customers including a few harried interns, college kids who had the largest cup of caffeine they could get next to laptops and sprawled papers, the neatly dressed office workers patiently waiting in line as the baristas worked to prepare orders like a well-oiled machine. The owner, Sugawara Koushi, worked behind the counter with a speed and grace born of long years at the machines.  He patiently waited in line, the bouquet in hand.  As he got to the counter, the barista gave him a grin.

“Ah, Azumane-san! You’re right on time, as always. Suga-san, Azumane-san is here!”

Suga looked over from handing a girl with short brown hair her coffee and grinned.

“Let me guess, a large hot chocolate extra cream and sprinkles for Aone-san and large iced coffee for you?” he pretended to guess, one finger to his cheek as he fake-pondered. Yaku tried to give his boss an annoyed look, but it only came out in a fond sort of amusement as he left to prepare the drinks. Asahi laughed a little, handing over the bouquet to Suga’s waiting reach as he spoke.

“That’s it, and for correctly guessing here is your prize.”

“Asahi, you’re making me wish you came with these gorgeous bouquets every day with these instead of every couple of days.” Suga commented, sighing as he set the bundle aside to ring up the drinks. Asahi also ordered three blueberry muffins, one for himself, Aone and the part time delivery boy who would come in that afternoon after he got off his morning shift at the kennel.

“I’ll see what I can do Suga. It is spring after all.”

\--

“Aone, I’m back!”

Aone looked up from where he was working with an arrangement, stoney face brightening at the sight of the Roost’s logo.

“I got you your usual and a muffin, is that alright?” Asahi set them on the counter and took the cocoa over to Aone, paying mind to where he was stepping so he wouldn’t slip on stray petals. Aone nodded and took the cup with a small, grateful smile.

“Did anything happen while I was out?” A shake of the head answered that and Asahi nodded to himself.  

“I’ll be in the back working on the order for Michimiya-san. Come get me if you need anything.”

A soft grunt was his answer and Asahi took his iced coffee and two of the muffins into the tiny break room. He set them down and grabbed his apron, tying it on and moving to the prep room where partially finished arrangements sat waiting for the final touches.

He worked for a few hours, carefully weaving the stems into various arrangements and setting them in the fridge to keep them fresh. It was a lot of work for one person, but he worked determinedly, Natsu and Shouyou were counting on him.

“Special delivery for Azu-chan!”

The cry from the back door startled him and he almost dropped the crown that he was working on.

“Futakuchi-san you startled me!”

He received a cheeky grin and went to hold the door open so Futakuchi could bring in the boxes containing the last flowers he needed.

“Sorry it took so long Azu-chan, but here they are! I just need you to sign right quick and then I’ll let you get back to work.” Futakuchi handed Asahi the clipboard to sign. He signed and gave Futakuchi a grateful smile, handing the clipboard back.

“Thank you Futakuchi-san, with this I can finish this order. I was getting worried that they wouldn’t come in time.”

Futakuchi gave him another cheeky grin and waved it off, derparting with one last

“Have fun Azu-chan~”

Before Asahi was left alone in the back room once more. With a small chuckle, he grabbed a box cutter and carefully began to open the first box. Delicately colored roses lay inside and he picked one up, smiling at the soft lavender color.

“Love at first sight” Asahi muttered, stroking a finger along one soft petal. Michimiya-san had a strong blush on her cheeks as she relayed the story of how she met her fiancée, the fire alarm had been pulled at the apartment that they both lived in and he had offered her his sweater while they waited. It had been love at first sight and he promised to have them as part of the arrangement.

Just after opening the last box, the door swung open again and the part time delivery boy dashed in, out of breath and bike helmet under one arm.

“S-sorry I’m late Azumane-san,” Kyoutani mumbled, several long scratches hastily bandaged on one forearm, “There was a problem at the kennel before I left.” Asahi frowned and set the box cutter down

“Kyoutani-kun, come here and let me bandage that properly.”  He stripped off his gloves and set them next to the cutter, gesturing Kyoutani over to the sink as he got out the first aid kit. He watched as Kyoutani washed the wounds and properly wrapped them up. 

“There you go. It wouldn’t be good if they got infected.”

Kyoutani was scowling, but Asahi had learned to differentiate between the looks.

“Thank you Azumane-san…” Kyoutani mumbled and shuffled in place.

“Why don’t you go out to the front? I think that Yahaba-kun will be here soon to make sketches of the flowers, be sure to point out the new shipment of daffodils along the east wall. Oh, and let Aone know he can take a break. I doubt he’s left the front since I came back here.”

Kyoutani stiffly nodded and left the back room. Asahi snorted and shook his head, turning back to finish the arrangement. Putting his gloves back on and picking up a rose, he frowned slightly. There was a sort of golden shimmer to this rose. Looking in the box, he noticed all of them had the shine to their petals.

“Curious. I wonder if they’re trying a new technique…” he muttered and finished weaving the flower crowns for the bridesmaids and Michimiya-san, setting the leftover roses aside for the groomsmen. Congratulating himself, Asahi was about to go to the break room when he heard a small sound.

“Ngm…”

 It came again and he looked around, not sure where it was coming from.

“Mrrrm…”

Movement on the work table caught his eye. One of his gloves was shifting around. Grabbing an empty container and lid, Asahi carefully walked over to the table and set it over the glove, sliding it to the edge of the table and onto the lid.

Flipping the whole thing over, Asahi stared.

A tiny, winged person stared with a dazed expression back at him through the container’s lid.


	2. Yellow – Promise of a New Beginning, Joy

 

To Asahi’s credit, he did not scream or faint.

Keeping a hand on the lid so that it would remain closed if the small person tried to escape, he used the thumb and forefinger of the other to rub his eyelids.

“This…can’t be a hallucination can it?”

The tiny person-Asahi guessed it would be appropriate to use the term ‘fairy’ to describe them, made a scoffing sound. He watched as they sat up from their sprawled state, tugging the baggy cloth that made up their outfit straight and smoothing back a yellow streak in their dark hair.

“What do you think?”

They fluttered their wings in what Asahi guessed to be either irritation or demonstration.

“I swear I won’t bite you, just please let me out of this.”

Their wings fluttered again, combined with darting expression and a tentative press of one small- the fairy couldn’t be any bigger than one of Natsu’s dolls, Asahi thought- hand to the lid. Asahi felt bad for the little fairy.

“Come on, it’s not like I even know where I am! All I can tell is I’m a long way from the Nest and just please let me out already!”

The desperate tone was what did it, and Asahi carefully lifted the lid. The fairy popped into the air, pale yellow wings beating hard to keep them up in a hover.

“Whew! Thanks a lot, back at the Nest, we don’t really like closed spaces that aren’t our cocoon,” The fairy hovered closer. Asahi could clearly see the yellow streak he had seen was a tiny feather perched in a finely braided headband that kept the short brown hair away from the fairy’s face.

“We’re not technically supposed to give out our names, so just call me Noya.” The fairy cocked a grin, puffing out his chest and his hands on hip.

“Well then, I’m Asahi. It’s nice to meet you Noya.”

He smiled in return, startling as Noya suddenly appeared in front of his face to press the tiniest kisses ever to each of his cheeks and onto his lower lip. His startled expression must have been funny, because Noya began laughing, doing a backflip in midair.

“Ah sorry, sorry, its’ just how we greet each other back at the Nest. Do you humans not do it that way?”

Blinking, Asahi shook his head “No, it’s alright, I was just surprised at the suddenness of it. Don’t worry Noya.” he offered a smile, then jumped as his phone beeped.  Drawing it out to shut off the alarm, he felt Noya perch on his wrist and stare at the screen.

“Who are they?” Noya asked, pointing at the picture of Shouyou and Natsu proudly holding sunflowers as tall as they were.

“They’re my children, Shouyou and Natsu.”

“Eh?” Noya looked between the screen and at Asahi “Well I guess they do have your eye color? Don’t much look like you elsewise.”

Asahi chuckled and tugged at the knot of his apron “I adopted them as babies, they never knew their mother, but I like to think I’ve done well so far.”

Hanging the apron on the hook, Asahi pulled out his phone again to check the time. “I have to go pick them up from school. I don’t know what you want to do Noya-san but please take care not to be seen. One of my assistants is probably more likely to squish you for a bug before realizing that you are not.”

Noya made a tittering sound and planted a hand on each hip.

“Then why don’t I come with you then? You’ve got a pocket I could pop into.”

Asahi had to agree that he did indeed, have a pocket on the breast of his shirt that Noya could ride in. It was a safer idea than leaving Noya here at the shop where Aone or Kyoutani could come to the back and find Noya flying around. Best case scenario they would think the fairy was a bird and try to shoo Noya out, worse case they would kill. Asahi grimaced at the thought and nodded

“Very well, come on, I have to be up the hill soon.” He tugged the pocket open and Noya made a pleased sound, fluttering over and settling in. Asahi made his way to the front, smiling as he saw Kyoutani hovering near where a local art student sat sketching the daffodils, watering can forgotten in hand. Kyoutani pretended to be indifferent towards Yahaba Shigeru, but mumbled out flower meanings and gave over one of the flowers Yahaba had been studying when it was time for him to leave.

“Kyoutani-kun, Aone, I’m stepping out for a bit to get Shou and Natsu.” Asahi watched as Kyoutani jerked and mumbled out something he couldn’t quite make out, but drew Yahaba’s attention up from the page he was sketching. Kyoutani’s ears turned red and he hastily moved around Yahaba to go about watering some of the flowers and fussing with the arrangements of others. From behind the counter, Aone nodded and mumbled a soft “Have a safe trip”

\--

“So how did you come to find yourself here?” Asahi asked as he walked briskly up the sloping hill towards where the elementary school was built.

“I don’t know. I was out searching for the right petals to make a gift to Kiyoko-san and it was really warm and I kinda fell asleep.” Noya leaned against the rim of Asahi’s pocket, looking around. “I don’t know where I am other than ‘far’.”

“Hmm…” Asahi frowned a little, looking down at Noya. “I wish I could help you Noya, ah, we’re here.” From inside the gate the end of day bell was sounding and children’s voices increasing in volume as they moved toward the exits. He easily spotted his two, bright orange hair noticeable from a distance and they spotted him. The twins increased their pace across the yard until they could fling themselves into his arms to be picked up. He settled them both onto his hips and spun around a bit, grinning as they giggled.

“Papa!” “Daddy!”

Asahi grinned as they leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, returning the greeting with one on their foreheads. Inwardly he apologized to Noya, who must have been terrified in his breast pocket. Shouyou’s hand had come awfully close to smooshing the little fairy.

“I missed you two, did you behave today?” Asahi asked as he turned in the direction of the flower shop, sliding them down onto the ground and holding each by the hand.

“Yes papa we did!” they insisted and proceeded to tell them about their day, Natsu swinging the hand she held and Shouyou interrupting to add his take on events. Approaching the shop, he saw a figure leaning against the railing of the stairs leading down to the tattoo and piercing parlor set beneath Ace Sunflowers.

The twins recognized the figure squatting on the steps looking up to the standing figure. It finally clicked who it was Ennoshita-one of the artists who worked at The Tat Cat. Crying out in unison, they let go of Asahi’s hands and took off.

“Ryu-niichan!”

The seated figure turned and grinned broadly, opening his arms for a hug, grunting as they collided with his chest.

“Shou, Natsu! You squirts just get out of school?”

“Mhm! Hey hey Ryuu-niichan guess what happened today!”

“What is it?”

As the two proceeded to re-tell about their day, Natsu perched on his knee and Shouyou bouncing about, arms flailing as he gestured, Asahi stepped up beside Ennoshita and couldn’t help an apologetic “sorry for interrupting your conversation” which was waved off.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, he likes them and they like him so it’s all good.”  They watched as Tanaka energetically stripped off his shirt to show them the darkly inked European-styled dragon soaring up his firm back. Small hands traced along the bat like wings spread across his shoulder blades as one inked in whites proudly stood out against the dark skin of his lower back. Asahi’s phone beeped and he clapped twice to get the twins attention. Once he had both pairs of brown looking at him he spoke

“It’s time to say goodbye to Ennoshita-san and Tanaka-san, you two have homework and to help with dinner, didn’t you two say you would get the ingredients from Shimada-san’s store?”

They widened and then turned to each other, Natsu’s pigtails fwishing with how fast she turned her head. Shouyou spoke first, hands clapping against his cheeks in surprise

“Ah! We did didn’t we, Natsu?”

“We did we did Shou! Sorry Ryuu-niichan!” Natsu mimicked her brother’s pose, turning to face Tanaka and shuffling in place. Shouyou gave Tanaka another tight hug as far as his little arms could reach around Tanaka’s broader frame

“Sorry sorry but we promised papa!”

Tanaka tilted his head back and roared in laughter, clapping each gently on the shoulders and grinning.

“It’s alright, alright. You two go do what you need to. Maybe next time I drop by with Neesan she’ll bring some treats if you two have been good.”

Their eyes widened at the thought of Saeko-neesan and her never ending horde of sweets that she and Tsukishima-san made at their shop. Looking between Tanaka and Asahi, they waited until Asahi smiled a little

“I’ll think on it. See you later Tanaka-san, Ennoshita-san.” The two nodded their goodbyes to him and the twins scrambled after Asahi as he headed up the stairwell on one side of the shop, heading for their small apartment on top of the shop.


End file.
